A community-based coalition for Breast Cancer control proposes Mini-Summit that is tailored to the needs of intermediaries serving low income African American women in the King/Drew service area of Los Angeles county. The Mini Summit is designed to: 1. Establish a more empowered cadre of community-based lay health leaders (intermediaries) to conduct breast cancer control programs for their constituents through an expanded educational focus on cultural, social and economic challenges intrinsic to their community and pertinent to the development of breast cancer control programs, and 2. Enhance communication skills of the lay health leaders and their ability to expand communication formats and program planning components for more effective delivery of breast cancer control messages to their constituents through communication skills-training and program development workshops. One hundred lay health leaders, two from each of 25 churches and 25 community civic organizations within the King\Drew Service area of Los Angeles County will be recruited as the target audience of the mini- summit. These lay health leaders were selected through previous outreach efforts and are currently participating in a cancer education outreach program (funded by the NCI CA 57833-01, P.I. D.T. Davis, P.Toy, Co-I.) that includes breast cancer control, but emphasizes the control of cervical cancer. Following the full day mini-summit, lay health leaders will be mentored by a representative from one of the coalition agencies to support and facilitate program planning and implementation. An evaluation of the Mini-Summit that will impact, process and outcome measures.